Bad Enough For You
by secretxlittlexdarling
Summary: "I don't want to be bad. Just bad enough for you. I get you crazy when I pull that bad stuff. But all I wanna be is good for you ... cont. " Different types need different approaches. Which one is the right one? Song-inspired fic. Please Review?


**A.N.: Hey there (: long time no see. I apologize for not updating my story "switch" I hope you like this. It's inspired by the song _"Bad Enough For You"_ by _All Time Low _**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Kensi Marie Blye. Yeah that's her name. She's the girl that could be many stories told about. But to be honest, I think just seeing her speaks for itself. She's Kensi, the though Kensi kick ass Blye. I totally respect her, I've seen what happens to those who underestimate her and I don't want to end up like them. I, other than those people that DID underestimate her, have actually future plans with family and kids. Though those plans are currently on hold, because the girl I want to fulfill them with, isn't aware of my feelings. And I am not her type.

But she is 'too my type' like she had said it herself. And she is damn right with that. She is way too my type and if it wasn't for her being the girl- woman – she is, then I would've tried my luck already. But she just isn't into guys like me. I mean what I feel. It wouldn't just be a fling, I would want the whole package. And then there is the thing with the looks. She isn't really into the surfer look. Mostly she's all though with those big guys, tall, muscled, strong, dark hair. But all I know she liked so far, are bad. The bad attitude, not to know how to treat a woman. And some of them are even suspects, so I fall out of her view, when she's looking for guys. Or she simply ignores me, that could also be an option, since she always tells me to shut up because I annoy her. But secretly I think she loves getting annoyed by me, even though she doesn't admit it…and probably never will.

All I want to do to her is being the guy she deserves. Not some knight shining armor, but someone that respects her, yet treats her good. But that isn't what she wants. She is independent and stubborn so changing her mind won't be an option.

"So got a date tonight?" I ask although it has nothing to do with our conversation, the case, or simply said anything else beside my curiosity.

"Why would you care, Deeks? Want to make fun if I do?" she shoots back.

"No, just wandering since you wouldn't want a movie night with me."

"So saying 'no' to you means I got a date? That's a quite weird thinking, even for you."

"Geez thanks Fern." I just mumble. I know not to push now, even if I really would love to do so.

"Or are you actually going to beg me into a movie night so you don't have to come up with some girl that you picked up at a bar. Which I think are all imaginary." She grinned.

"You could've just said 'no' but you had to give me that, didn't you?" I play along with her game.

"Of course." She just gave me one of her dazzling smiles, which in my opinion is her secret weapon. She always uses it when we go undercover and then BAM we get the info from the bad guys. It works like my charm with the ladies…even though she will deny that I have charm or whatever it is that gets me the information.

"Bye Deeks." She keeps grinning, as she leaves the bullpen and I am left wondering what goes for tonight.

The next morning I actually made some more effort. For once I am the first in, besides Hetty, which I haven't seen yet, but I do believe that she lurches around the mission somewhere. After all we're talking about Hetty, right? But before the guys or my partner can tease me about being early I decide to turn and go surfing, like every other day. Just today won't be every other day.

When I return to the mission after my surf I already hear her. But what I am hearing isn't what I excepted to hear.

"Who the hell put flowers on my desk?" she asked irritated.

"Maybe some secret lover." Callen laughed.

"Or it's that JAG lawer again." Sam laughed. "Maybe one of his clients is our suspect again and he wants Kensi to come back down." Sam chuckled.

"That's a good one, Sam." Callen laughed.

"Oh Deeks, how nice of you to join us too." Kensi changed the topic.

"Nice flowers." He nodded a 'hello' at all of them and grinned at Kensi.

"God no, not you too."

"What? I just said that they're nice, what's wrong with that?" I shot back.

"nothing." She looked in my eyes, searching for something before returning to her flowers. "I don't have a place for them." She then said and threw them away. Seems like Kensi isn't a girl for flowers.

Day three, I tried a different approach. Well not completely different. But maybe this could work more. I know that she for sure can't resist this. So when I enter the bullpen the third day and still see the box of chocolates on her desk untouched, I'm really quite destroyed. I mean after all we're talking about chocolates, sweet yummy stuff, and Kensi, the biggest addict of sweet yummy stuff ever. Trying not to think much about it, I get on with my work, secretly watching if maybe she's saving them.

But she ignores them, like they are not even there.

"Yo Kens, share some of the sweet stuff." I grin, pointing at the box. And in return she throws me the whole box.

"You can keep it." She sticks out her tongue.

"What? Sugar teeth has enough sugar for today?"

"Nope." She just answers.

"You sure? You really don't want any?"

"Nope, go on eat them."

"You poisoned them, didn't you? You're trying to get rid of me Fern, don't you?"

"Gosh Deeks, eat the god damn chocolates or throw them away, or do whatever you want with them." She snapped.

"Seems like you would need them more than I…" I mumble, throwing them away after having a bit for myself.

So after the third day of trying to get Kensi to somewhat like me, I give up. Yes it's a short time span and I know that with Kensi you have to be patient. But even I have a limit. If she doesn't want me, then she doesn't. But somehow the dream that night gave me one last idea. Maybe I'll try it. What have I to lose right?

Day four – last day I'll try to make Kensi to like me.

I stroll in the bullpen, my leather jacket giving me shills. Normally I only wear it as Max Gentry, but you gotta back the best of it.

"Deeks?" Callen asked raising his eyebrow and Sam was just as curious. But I just nodded at them. Ignoring Kensi's questionable look.

During the day, I actually did finish some paperwork. Hetty is going to be proud of me. Okay enough with the joke. And no matter how much it hurt I ignored Kensi. Her question if I wanted to get lunch with her was shattered by me saying that I wasn't hungry. And I know that it probably hurt her, that after she came back with the food for herself and the others I went out for a lunch break. Believe me when I say that it hurt me too.

Other than that the day was pretty uneventful. I could feel their eyes on me, watching my every move. Eventually they had shrugged it off with me having a bad day…but if they only knew.

Day five – the new strategy needs some time to work. Seems like yesterday wasn't the last day to make it work. Maybe more like the last try I'll give.

Again I stroll into the bullpen with that outfit, yes I did change my other clothes, wearing a different shirt and pair of jeans. But the jacket and the image it gives me stays the same.

"Deeks, you alright?" Kensi asked.

"Yes." I reply, not even bothering to look up. Man did I really leave that much paperwork behind? No wonder Hetty is always on my ass to get it finished.

"God dammit Deeks, don't play that shit with me." She growls, her hands hitting down on my desk.

"Would you mind? I need to finish my paperwork."

"Don't give me that shit, it's not that you care about it anyways." She hisses.

"I do have to agree with you Miss Blye, but I appreciate the effort Mister Deeks is making. He has a lot to catch up with." Hetty give me a look. Yep, quite a lot, like I've to notice.

"But Hetty…" she protests.

"Miss Blye, a word?" Hetty asks and just like that they're gone. In Hetty's office talking, probably about me.

"Deeks, now that Kensi is gone, what's up?" Sam pats his shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Having a bad day?" Callen presses.

"No, nothing is wrong." Beside that fact that Kensi wants to talk to me when I'm a bad guy and when I chase her, loving her, I'm like air around her.

"You're forgetting that we're investigators and not some dumb child." Sam just chuckles.

"No I haven't forgotten that. You're the A-Team with high tech stuff. Yeah don't worry." I mumble and before they can say anything else, the whistle from Eric signals us a new case. Great, half of the day is already gone and now a case? I guess I'll be working late.

In OPS I stand in Kensi and mine usual place, leaning against the table and after all I've done, she still positions herself next to me. I should be mean more often, it gets definitely more attention, not just from her.

Eric and Nell briefed us, and again I can feel that they all keep glancing at me and my attitude. Like they're waiting for me to blow up at something they say. But that's a lesson right? Clothes DO make people. Like the Marty Deeks from two days ago is gone now just because he wears a bad ass leather jacket, but maybe they're just projecting the image of Max Gentry on this jacket, and me wearing that jacket is making me Max Gentry? The case was actually a normal one, navy guy murdered in his home, another navy guy murdered in his car, a navy woman killed on her way home. Only connection, a club, which is known for drug selling.

"Mister Deeks, you'll go undercover drug addict and drinker. And looking at your outfit I think we could pull Max Gentry out again." Great, why did I decide to wear that jacket again? But let's not argue with Hetty. "The others of you will go undercover as normal people casual going clubbing. Miss Blye and Mister Callen as a couple, Mister Hanna alone."

"Hetty I don't need a babysitter." Kensi protested.

"Of course you don't, but-"

"Then let me go alone, as single person."

"I think Hetty just wants to protect you from all those drunks throwing at yourself." I say, trying not to sound so worrying and agreeing with Hetty.

"That's true Mister Deeks."

"Eric start backstopping. Deeks, get in your role. Kens, you come with Sam and me." Callen orders and I am thankful that he knows me enough that I need to come into my role first.

"I can help Deeks-"

"Kensi, I said you come with us, it has a reason." Callen shots me a look and I glare back. Better start with the attitude of Gentry…

An hour later we hit the said club and I got to play that addict. But hey, at least I'm a navy addict now. Toxicology report said that all of them were using drugs, one new special mixed and highly dangerous one. And that all of them had a reaction to that drug that was threatening to be spilled and whoever sold it, must have found out and killed them.

"Deeks, can you hear us." Callen's voice echoed in my ear through the earwig.

"Fuck off." I grumbled.

"Yo dude." Suddenly someone sat beside him. "Why so moody?" He tried the small talk in a bar thing.

"Oh nothing, just messed up with the job, screwed up the thing with the girl I love and do the best to resolve it. Drink. Maybe use some…" I let the sentence hanging in the air, he would get it.

"What do you use? Maybe I can get you something fast." The guy immediately sprung at the bait.

"Snow." I answered, after all I was undercover and you do NOT talk about drugs openly.

"I got something better, makes you forget all the shit. Wanna try?"

"Nah I'll stick with the usual."

"Deeks, we got him, take his offer." Callen's said through the earwig.

"You sure?" the dude asked. "I mean for you I would give it for the same money as the usual."

"Really? Is it that good?"

"You've got to try it man."

"Yeah, okay…show me." The guy pulled out a pack and shock my hand to pass it unnoticed. In return I did the same with the money.

"NCIS! PUT YOUR ARMS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" Sam yelled at the guy and he turned and run.

"Not so fast." Callen stood in the way and Kensi blocked the other guy.

"FUCKING COP!" He hissed, looking back at me.

"Who cares." I grumble and turn around to leave.

"Deeks wait up!" Kensi yells behind me.

"Why?" I turn around and see her stop abruptly, confused by my reaction, before I turn around again and walk out.

"Deeks." Kensi marches in the bullpen as I take off my jacket and threw the package of the new drug on the desk.

"What?"

"What's up?" she smiled at me.

"Nothing." I turn around, putting that damn jacket away. She may be nice to me when I'm mean and all this, but why can't she accept it. I will tell her lies if she wants to hear them, but loving her is a bigger part and I won't stop, so I won't lie to her.

"Wanna grab a beer?" There it is, something I worked for all week.

"No." And there goes the chance.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be bad. Just bad enough for you. I get you crazy when I pull that bad stuff. But all I wanna be is good for you, the flowers – yep that was me, the chocolates – yes that was me too. And you? Ignored them, like it was nothing. I want to be good for you, but you like me better when I'm a jerk."

"That's not true."

"No? Then tell me the sudden interest since I started to act like Max Gentry again?"

"I was worried."

"No, you love to hate me when I'm chasing you. But I'm stuck on loving you."

"You love me?"

"No of course not, I just spit out my feelings for nothing. What do you think I am trying to tell you this whole week?"

"Deeks-"

"No Kens, you don't get to Deeks' me now. It didn't work. I get that. And I know that you got more interest in me being the jerk. But I won't do that. So no, whatever it is that you want to say, my answer is-"

And that was the moment that I was cut off by her soft lips pressing against mine. Not too hard, but not too soft either. She was kissing me, with such intimacy and yet it was loving and gentle.

"If you would have shut up for a minute you would've learned that I actually don't really like the bad boys either, I'm more into surfer that can't keep their mouth shut." She grinned at me.

"What did you try then the last two days?" I asked.

"I wanted to get my babbling surfer back." She said.

"uh-huh YOUR babbling surfer?"

"shut up, Deeks."

"But you wanted YOUR babbling surfer back, Princess." I grinned.

"Yeah. Okay. C'mon." she pouted, yes actually pouted.

"Yeah, wait. Just need a minute."

"What do you nee-" I cut her off with a kiss.

"That's what I needed. Now c'mon." I grinned, dragging her out of the mission. Seems I was bad enough for her when I was my babbling surfer self.

* * *

**kind of a weird end. sorry for that.**

**Please Review?**


End file.
